


Dread

by sadmacedace



Series: Daisuga Omegaverse Story [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you can’t prepare for everything. Unfortunately that statement rang true for Suga right now. This wasn’t how he wanted it. Given the choice he would have kept this part of himself locked away without anyone being the wiser, not his parents, not his friends, and definitely not the other boy who was currently occupying the same house as he was right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fussy with how omegaverse stuff is written so I tried to write my own. I'm not sure if this is going to turn into a proper story or just a collection of drabbles that'll tell the story. No confirmed Daisuga but it'll happen eventually haha.

They say you can’t prepare for everything. Unfortunately that statement rang true for Suga right now. This wasn’t how he wanted it. Given the choice he would have kept this part of himself locked away without anyone being the wiser, not his parents, not his friends, and definitely not the other boy who was currently occupying the same house as he was right now.

He was lying on his bathroom’s floor, the cool tile a blessing to his overheated skin. He was experiencing his pre-heat. It’s common for omega’s to experience pre-heats during the first year they present as an omega. However most omega’s experienced this before they reached high school. Suga was a first year in high school, while not completely uncommon for some omega’s to present at that age, majority presented earlier. He had heard the stories from other omega’s what their pre-heats were like, the blame that was put on omegas who were “too inviting” to alphas and how when they presented their friends and family started to act differently towards them, as if forgetting about the person they knew before and just saw ‘omega’. As much as society wanted to believe it was progressive, there was still a lot of stigma towards omegas.

As much as he knew there was nothing wrong with him, it couldn’t squash that small sense of shame he felt towards himself. He wanted to be alone when it happened. So he could see a doctor by himself and be prescribed suppressants. He didn’t want to tell his parents, he has no clue how they would react, would they make him change schools to a more suitable one for him, would they look at him with disappointment hiding in their eyes, would they no longer love him?

He could hear footsteps being made towards the bathroom and held his breath. What would his friends think? Would he still be allowed to play volleyball, would they even want to associate with him anymore? Would the boy who no doubt would come through the bathroom door at any second now look at him with the same disgust that he had seen from alphas towards omegas during his time in middle school? He started to tremble, as he saw the bathroom door start to open he shut his eyes tight and prayed this wasn’t happening.

“Suga, are you okay?” Daichi’s voice rang out in panic. Suga didn’t respond.

“Suga, please answer me!” Daichi’s voice was close now. Too close. He must have been kneeling beside him. When he felt a hand on his side he flinched and finally opened his eyes to look up at Daichi.

Daichi’s face showed no disgust, just panic.

“Do you need me to call a doctor – your parents?” he asked. Suga shot upwards to grab both of Daichi’s shoulders.

“No! You can’t – you can’t tell them or anyone else! Please!” Suga begged, tears welling up in his eyes before leaning forward to bury himself in Daichi’s shoulder. He felt disgusted with himself acting so weak in front of his closet friend.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” Daichi said hushing him, bringing up his arms to close Suga into an embrace. Suga felt him start to rub his back slowly, doing his best to calm him. Suga let himself be coddled and breathed in deep the alpha’s scent.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed on the floor like that. When Suga had finally stopped sobbing and his shaking came under control Daichi pulled back from him to look at him. Suga tensed at the motion but then was soothed again by Daichi to begin stroking his upper arm.

“We need to get you into a change of clothes and into bed. Do you want me to call you a doctor?” Daichi asked him, voice low and gentle. Suga nodded. He hadn’t even realized his clothes were damp with sweat.

Daichi got to his feet and started for the bathroom door.

“Not… not my family doctor.” Suga timidly said.

“Okay. Would you like me to call mine?” Daichi asked.

“Please.” Suga said.

“Okay. I’ll bring you a change of clothes, you should probably shower before you change though, it’ll help you feel better.” Daichi responded before leaving the bathroom.

 

After Suga had showered and changed into the clothes Daichi had left for him on the bathroom counter he gave himself a quick look in the mirror, he looked as tired as he felt. He then moved towards to bathroom door to make his way to his bedroom. Opening the door to his room he was greeted with the sight of Daichi sitting at his desk and a plastic shopping bag sitting in the middle of his desk.

“I ran to the convenience store while you were in the shower. I got some of those stick on cooling packs because I didn’t know if you had any and I didn’t want to go poking around your bathroom while you were showering. I also bought you some pocari.” Daichi explained.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” Suga said turning his gaze downward to the floor.

“I wanted to – I mean, I’m sure you have your reasons for things and I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone in this.” Daichi said starting to fidget in his seat.

“Oh, and I called my doctor and she said she will be here tomorrow afternoon. Until then she said you should rest and stay hydrated and that if you don’t want want me to be here you should tell me now.” Daichi rambled on. Suga shook his head.

“I – I would like the company, and… I don’t want to be alone right now.” Suga said his voice barely above a whisper. Daichi nodded in confirmation. Suga walked towards his bed and slipped under the thin sheet.

He was thankful his parents were away visiting relatives, and he was thankful Daichi was there to help him through this mess. He was particularly thankful that Daichi was a more protective alpha than one that let their instincts cloud their judgement when faced with an omega that would soon be going into heat. His thoughts were stopped when he felt a hand brush back his hair from his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up to Daichi leaning over him.

“You’re really hot.”

“What?”

“Ah – I mean your skin feels really hot. Here, this should help you feel better.” Daichi flustered and reached for the box of cold packs before taking one out of its wrapping and placing it on Suga’s forehead. He was right, it did feel better, the cold was a welcome relief on his burning skin. Suga felt his eyes grow heavier.

“Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you… could you stay with me while I sleep?” Suga asked.

“Sure.” Daichi hummed.

With that Suga let himself dift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my tumblr [sadmacedace.tumblr.com] and ask me stuff or give me prompts if you like.


End file.
